Les cinq légendes: moi, Marie, une fille spéciale
by MissPM
Summary: Je vais vous raconter une histoire, ou du moins mon histoire. je vais vous raconter comment je suis devenue une fille très spéciale. A savoir que cette histoire raconte mon enfance et aussi mon adolescence. L'adolescence se déroulera la plupart du temps pendant la frayeur de Pitch sur les enfants et sur les Gardiens.


C'est là que tout commence...

Je m'appelle Marie, et je vais vous raconter une histoire pas du tout comme les autres. Je pense que vous avez déjà tous entendu parler du Père Noël ou du lapin de Pâques. Mais, les avez vous déjà vu ? Moi oui, je les ai vu, mais pas que... Mon histoire commence a Burgess, une petite ville des Etats-Unis. Je n'avais que 10 ans à cette époque. C'était un après-midi d'hiver, j'étais sortie avec mes amis. Nous fesions des bonhommes de neige, de la luge...A la fin de la journée nous avions fait une bataille de boules de neige. La journée était finie, nous sommes donc partis dans nos maisons. Mais en rentrant chez moi, des adolescents sont venus me voir pour me racketter. Je me suis mise alors à courir, sans savoir où j'allais. J'étais arrivée dans une impasse. Les adolescents sont arrivés, complétement essouflés.

"- Et bien ma petite, on est coincé; dit le premier jeune homme.

Ses deux autres copains ont commencé à se jeter sur moi. Mais à cet instant, une plaque de verglas se forma sous leurs pieds. Ils glissèrent et ne pouvaient plus se relever.

-Quelle bande d'incapables ! s'exclama l'adolescent.

Et à ces mots, il reçu une boule de neige dans les yeux. Il était donc aveuglé. J'en ai profité pour m'enfuir et rentrer chez moi. Avant de passer la porte, j'entendis l'horloge sonner; il était 22h. En regardant l'horloge, je vis dans le ciel une pluie de sable d'or; le marchand de sable venait d'arriver. Ce fut la première fois que je le vis. Je me suis donc avancé sur la route pour mieux voir. Ce fut un spectacle magnifique.

-Marie !

Je me suis retournée et je vis mes parents qui ses sont jetés sur moi.

-On était tellement inquiets ! Mais que s'est-il passé pour que tu arrive à cette heure-ci ? me demandait ma mère en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je lui ai alors tout expliqué. Mon père me prena dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à la porte. Je regardait le ciel encore une fois et là, sur le toit de ma maison, je vis un adolescent aux cheveux blancs. J'ai tout de suite caché ma tête dans l'épaule de mon père. Mon père me déposa sur le lit et parti avec ma mère pour voir mon petit frère Jamie, qui pleurait. Quand mes parents se sont éloignés, je ne pu m'empêcher d'aller à la fenêtre pour revoir le marchand de sable. Mais, je vis sur le toit d'en face le mystérieux garçon que j'avais vu quelques minutes avant. Je me suis alors tout de suite réfugié sous ma couette et je me suis endormie.

Le lendemain, je revis mes amis et je leur ai raconté ma soirée. Je leur ai aussi dit que j'avais vu à deux reprises le mystérieux garçon aux cheveux blancs et le marchand de sable. Et à ce moment, sur un câble électrique au loin, je vis cet adolescent.

-Regardez, sur le câble électrique ! disais-je à mes amis.

Ils se sont alors tous retournés.

-Mais, je ne vois personne Marie. Tu dois être encore choquée; me répondait Jules.

Mais je n'étais pas choquée, je le voyais très bien. Etais-je la seule à le voir ? Oui, effectivement. Depuis ce jour là, je voyais tous les soirs ce garçon, sans que personne ne le sache. Je pense que même ce garçon ne sait pas que je le voyais. Mes amis pensaient que j'étais devenue cinglée et ne m'ont plus jamais parlé. Je me suis donc retrouvée toute seule.

Quelques mois plus tard, ce fut Paques. Je parti, avec mon petit frère, qui n'avais que 4 ans, à la recherche des oeufs, mais aussi du lapin de Paques. Nos parents nous avaient emmené dans un parc à coté de chez nous. Pour chercher les oeufs, je me suis éloignée de mes parents. Je vis un buisson qui bougeait. Curieuse comme je j'étais, j'ai décidé d'aller voir de plus près. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça; ce fut le lapin de Paques. Il était grand, 1m80 au moins, il état gris avec des symboles noirs sur sa fourrure. Je voyais accroché à sa ceinture, des boomerangs. Je poussa un petit cri de surprise. Il se retourna et me vit.

-Bonjour ma petite, tu passe une bonne fête de Paques ?; me demanda le lapin.

Je suis restée bouche bée et acquiessa de la tête pour répondre à sa question.

-N'ai pas peur mon enfant. Comment t'appelles-tu ? me demanda le lapin géant.

-Ma...MaMa...rie; disais-je en bégueillant.

-Très bien Marie, je suis le lapin de Paques, je m'appelle Bunny. Mais dis moi, où sont tous tes copains ? m'interrogea Bunny.

-Eh bien, tous mes amis m'ont laissé tombé parce qu'ils croient que je suis folle. Parce que je vois des choses que les autres ne voient pas. Ils ne croient pas en toi ni au marchand de sable. Seulement au Père Noël et à la fée des dents. Mais je sais que bientôt, ils ne vont croire en personne.

Bunny fut très intrigué par mon histoire. Je voulais évité de lui parler du mystérieux garçon de cette fameuse nuit. Bunny réfléchissa une seconde et me disa:

-Ecoute ma jolie, ce n'est pas parce que tu vois des choses que les autres ne voient pas que tu es folle. Dis-toi que tu es spéciale.

Pour entendre ce qu'il était en train de me dire, je me suis assise sur ses genoux. Il était tellement doux.

-Je veux rester spéciale jusqu'au bout alors, je veux toujours croire en toi; lui disais-je en lui fesant un gros calin.

-Je suis heureux de te voir sourir. Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je parle avec un humain. Et toi, je crois que c'est la première fois que tu parles à une légende; à ces mots, il me fit un grand sourire.

-Je crois que tu sera la seule légende à qui je vais parler; disais-je avec tristesse.

-Non, non Marie, ne fais pas cette tête là. Ce que je te propose, c'est que cette nuit, je viens te chercher, je t'emmene dans mon terrier où je fais mes oeufs, et ensuite, nous irons voir Nord, le père noël. Et si on a le temps, la fée des dents.

Plus il parlait, plus mon sourire sur mon visage fut large. J'entendis mes parents m'appeler. Je fis un gros bisou à Bunny en lui disant "à ce soir". Bunny me tendit un énorme panier d'oeufs. je suis alors partie en courant vers mes parents. Ils fut tous les deux surpris en voyant mon panier rempli d'oeufs de Paques.

-Dis moi Marie, c'est le lapin de Paques qui t'a donné ce gros panier ? me demanda mon père ironiquement.

Je ne voulais pas dire la vérité à mes parents et rigola avec eux. Je n'avais qu'une seule hate, être ce soir.

Nous avions passé la journée chez nos grands-parents pour la fête de Paques. J'eu un cadeau de la part de ma famille, c'était un livre qui s'appelait "Les légendes pour les enfants". Il était sur les différentes légendes: le père noël, la fée des dents, le marchand de sable, Bunny... Je me suis mise à rigoler. toute ma famille avait l'air surpris.

-Ma puce, qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? me demanda ma mère.

-Non rien maman, je t'assure, ce n'est rien.

En fait, il y avait bien quelque chose. Il y avait plusieurs images de toutes ces légendes. Mais celle de Bunny me fesait beaucoup rire; il était représenté comme un mignon petit lapin tout marron. Quand j'ai tourné les pages pour voir si il y avait le garçon, je ne trouvait rien.

La journée passa vraiment très vite. Nous sommes donc rentrés chez nous. Je suis montée dans ma chambre en disant que j'étais vraiment fatifuée, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Quand mes parents m'ont dit bonne niut, j'ai sauté de mon lit et je suis allée à la fenêtre. je regardais le ciel et je vis, comme l'autre nuit, le marchand de sable. J'en ai profité pour regarder sur les toits des maisons si je ne voyais pas l'adolescent. Mais je ne vis rien. Ce fut le silence complet. Je me suis endormie sous ma fenêtre quand tout à coup, un bruit sourd me reveilla. j'ai sursauté et je voyais devant moi Bunny. Je lui ai sauté au coup en lui disant que j'étais vraiment heureuse de le revoir.

-Oui, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, me répondit-il. Alors, tu es prête pour cette nuit ?

-Prête !

Le lapin me pris dans ses bras et nous avions sauté dans un énorme trou qui était en plein milieu de ma chambre. je sentis que ça aller être une drôle de nuit...


End file.
